


Mi distruggerai

by SaraSakurazuka



Series: Fuego de Infierno [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Historical, M/M, Masturbation, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madrid, XVI siglo.</p><p>Si svegliò di soprassalto, sudato e con il respiro pesante. Sentiva il proprio petto che velocemente si alzava ed abbassava, e faticava a recuperare il fiato.<br/>Un altro sogno. Un'altra volta. E come sempre si era svegliato di colpo.<br/>Come sempre il sogno lo aveva lasciato insoddisfatto e frustrato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi distruggerai

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Mi distruggerai (spin off di Fuego de Infierno)  
> Personaggi: Spagna/Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Sud Italia/Lovino Vargas (solo nominato)  
> Pair: Spagna/Sud Italia  
> Numero capitoli: 1/1  
> Generi: slice of life, angst, storico  
> Avvertimenti: yaoi  
> Rating: arancione  
> Numero parole: 719  
> Nota dell'autore: a lei, la mia dolce e unica distruzione.

M _i distruggerai_ _  
_ _mi distruggerai_ _  
_ _tu mi hai gettato nell'abisso di un pensiero fisso_  
  


Madrid, XVI siglo.

 

Si svegliò di soprassalto, sudato e con il respiro pesante. Sentiva il proprio petto che velocemente si alzava ed abbassava, e faticava a recuperare il fiato.  
Un altro sogno. Un'altra volta. E come sempre si era svegliato di colpo.  
Come sempre il sogno lo aveva lasciato insoddisfatto e frustrato.  
Perché gli sembrava sempre così vero, e alla fine si rivelava essere soltanto l'ennesimo frutto della sua fantasia.  
Fantasia oscena. Fantasia peccaminosa. Fantasia che non sapeva più come frenare.  
\- Merda – aveva mormorato mettendosi seduto sul letto sfatto a causa dei suoi sogni movimentati. Si passò una mano sul viso, chiedendosi come fosse possibile. Aveva cercato di soffocare quel desiderio in qualsiasi modo. Aveva condiviso il letto, e non solo, con le donne più belle che la sua terra potesse offrirgli.  
Ma non era stato ancora abbastanza.  
C'era sempre qualcosa che lo lasciava incompleto. Per quanto potesse sfogarsi. Per quanto potesse cambiare partner. Per quanto cercasse di non pensarci, c'era sempre un esile corpo dalla pelle abbronzata che gli veniva in mente.  
Poteva condividere l'amplesso con qualunque persona, tanto non sarebbe mai cambiato ciò che gli si presentava davanti agli occhi. Ciò che immaginava. Ciò che desiderava.   
Ciò che bramava, ma gli era stato precluso a prescindere.   
Perché non avrebbe mai potuto alzare nemmeno un dito su Lovino. Non sarebbe mai potuto andare oltre a qualche sporadica carezza ai capelli castani. O qualche abbraccio rubato che veniva sciolto velocemente.   
Eppure avrebbe voluto di più. Avrebbe voluto toccarlo allo stesso modo in cui lo faceva con le donne che incontrava. Avrebbe voluto baciare le sue labbra rosee e perfette. Avrebbe voluto accarezzare la sua pelle baciata dal sole.   
Avrebbe voluto perdersi completamente in lui. Portarlo all'estasi e goderne anche lui.  
Invece restava sempre insoddisfatto. Nessuno riusciva a placare il suo desiderio. E tutto ciò lo stava distruggendo.   
Un giorno avrebbe perso quel poco autocontrollo che ancora gli rimaneva di fronte all'Italiano, e lo avrebbe preso. Lo avrebbe posseduto e allora Lovino sarebbe stato suo. Se anche lo avesse odiato, non gli sarebbe più importato. Almeno sarebbe stato suo.  
Doveva aver veramente perso la testa. Lovino doveva rimanere la sua salvezza. Doveva rimanere la sua pura ancora, quella a cui aggrapparsi quando si sentiva sprofondare nella disperazione.   
Lovino doveva essere la sua Madonna, doveva essere il suo angelo immacolato che avrebbe sempre cancellato ogni suo peccato.  
Avrebbe dovuto, invece era diventato la sua tentazione più grande. Era diventato il punto fisso di ogni suo pensiero osceno, e si odiava per questo.  
Si odiava quando l'unico modo per placare la sua sete era immaginare il ragazzo sotto di sé, con le gote arrossate e il respiro affaticato. Immaginarlo così, nudo e fremente, doveva essere davvero il peccato più grave che avesse mai commesso, eppure era l'unico che gli permetteva ancora di mantenere la lucidità. E poi, era più peccaminoso giacere con chiunque pur di liberarsi o farlo da solo, immaginando Lovino?  
Scosse la testa, ridacchiando nervosamente.   
Era sempre un peccato, perché Lovino era sempre nella sua mente. Anche ora, mentre lasciava la propria mano scorrere sul proprio sesso, lui stava immaginando il ragazzo.   
Lo desiderava. Lo voleva. Voleva sentire i suoi gemiti e la sua voce strozzata dall'eccitazione. Voleva sentirlo gridare il suo nome e chiedere di più. Voleva portarlo all'estasi. Voleva affondare in lui. Voleva possederlo e non saziarsi mai a sufficienza del suo corpo. Anche perché lo sapeva, se lo avesse assaggiato anche una sola volta, non sarebbe più potuto tornare indietro.   
Perché Lovino era l'unico che lui avesse mai desiderato seriamente. Perché con Lovino quell'atto sarebbe stato completo. Sarebbe stato amore. Sarebbe stato lussuria. Era sicuro che solo con il ragazzo sarebbe riuscito a soddisfare quella brama che lo ossessionava.  
Ma Lovino non era suo. Lovino continuava a rifiutarlo ad ogni modo possibile, forse senza nemmeno rendersene conto. E lui continuava a commettere peccato, notte dopo notte, fornicando con cortigiane e ragazzi comprati per qualche soldo, odiando a questo modo se stesso sempre di più. Sporcava Lovino sempre di più, ad ogni sua azione, perché con altri metteva in atto ciò che avrebbe voluto fare a lui.  
Indirettamente macchiava Lovino del suo stesso peccato.  
\- Lovino... - mormorò, sporcando la propria mano con il suo stesso seme.  
Un peccato. Una lenta distruzione. E nulla di più.


End file.
